


Дерек. В поисках утраченного члена (The One In Which Derek's Dick Disappears)

by Zabuz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Humor, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Public Sex, Telepathic Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabuz/pseuds/Zabuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек проснулся после очередной сиесты и вдруг понял, что его член исчез. Его просто не стало. А идеально гладкому паху Хейла мог бы позавидовать кукольный Кен.</p><p>Разрешение на перевод получено!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дерек. В поисках утраченного члена (The One In Which Derek's Dick Disappears)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One In Which Derek's Dick Disappears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493914) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



> Маленькая просьба от переводчика: Если хотите +100 к карме, пожалуйста, сходите к англоязычному Автору и подарите ему свои сердца, ведь этот Автор этого достоин!

Дерек проснулся после очередной сиесты и вдруг понял, что его член исчез. Его просто не стало. А идеально гладкому паху Хейла мог бы позавидовать кукольный Кен.

_Вы позвонили на голосовую почту Алана Дитона. Оставьте сообщение после сигнала._

Дерек с чувством чертыхнулся, а затем буквально полетел в клинику, чтобы найти там табличку «Закрыто» и полное отсутствие Дитона. Даже признака не было, что он тут вообще был.

Тогда Дерек позвонил Скотту.

«Ох, Дитон уехал по делам. Чувак, а в чём дело? Снова случилась очередная сверхъестественная хрень?»

Дерек вздрогнул и посмотрел вниз на свою ширинку. Его брюки немного топорщились на том месте, где сейчас было пусто и это ощущалось настолько стрёмно и неправильно, что одна часть его разума просто выла от ужаса: «ДА, МОЙ ЧЛЕН ПРОПАЛ, И Я ХОЧУ ЕГО ВЕРНУТЬ ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС!», но вторая не имела ни малейшего желания посвящать в это Скотта.

\- Нет, ничего, – ответил Дерек Скотту и повесил трубку.

Вероятно, к этому происшествию имела непосредственное отношение та фея из Холма фей, которой они вчера помогали с переселением из Заповедника. Дереку казалось, что всё прошло отлично… но, очевидно, что нет, не прошло. В любом случае это было не смертельно. Просто магическая шалость. Он дождётся возвращения Дитона. И просто… проведёт день без своего члена. Да.

********

Стайлз вернулся домой после марафона в «Call of Duty» со Скоттом для того, чтобы застать отца перед уходом на ночное дежурство.

\- Доктор Дитон заходил и оставил для тебя кучу учебного материала для начинающего ведьмака, - сказал Джон, накидывая на плечи форменную куртку.

\- Просто немного магии, - поправил его Стайлз, - я не ведьма, папа, не путай.

\- Как бы это не называлось - это твои магические штучки. Я всё оставил на твоей кровати, - Джон взлохматил сыну волосы и бросил предостерегающий взгляд, - Только ничего не взрывай.

\- Ну па-ап, прекрати, ты же меня знаешь, - ответил Стайлз и широко улыбнулся.

\- Вот потому, что я тебя хорошо знаю, я и говорю…- Джон вздохнул, продолжая, - просто будь осторожен, сынок.

Стайлз подмигнул и, сложив из пальцев «пистолет», наставил на отца указательные в жесте «в яблочко». Взамен он получил любящий взгляд от отца и глаза, возведенные горе, и лишь затем взбежал по лестнице, направляясь в свою комнату. Чтобы тут же плюхнуться на покрывало, подогнув под себя ногу, схватить стоявшую коробку и вывалить всё её содержимое на кровать.

Его добыча состояла из нескольких брусков рябины для вырезания тотемов, книги о сборе и использовании «эссенций» и других жидкостей лиц, склонных к магии, а также кучи пузырьков и скляночек рядом со специальным железным кинжалом, предназначенным для кровопускания. Стайлз поморщился. Видимо он должен был тренироваться в добыче «эссенций» для дальнейших ритуалов, потому как Дитон видел, как позорно Стайлз упал в обморок, стоило лишь тому достать иглу при их прошлой встрече в клинике. «Отлично. Я могу предоставить тебе альтернативу иголкам, но предупреждаю, что нож режет больнее, чем нежели колоть иголкой. Попрактикуешься на выходных», – так сказал ему тогда Дитон.

Стайлз пошарил рукой по кровати, разгребая склянки, чтобы узнать, было ли что-нибудь ещё в коробке кроме этого, как вдруг наткнулся на что-то, что лежало под одеялом. Странно.

Стайлз сунул руку под одеяло и пошарил там, пока его пальцы не наткнулись на что-то _тёплое_. Он вытащил это и увидел, э-э-э …

Ну, это было похоже на член. Или очень реалистичный фаллоимитатор с вздёрнутой кверху головкой, прикрытой крайней плотью. Стайлз ощупал его, скользя вниз по стволу и поражаясь реалистичности деталей, вау, крайняя плоть даже сдвигалась вниз, как у настоящего, и надо же, _яички_ поджались под его пальцами, это разве не круто?

Стайлз быстро пролистнул полученный учебник, чтобы убедиться в том, что сперма магами используется в более чем пятидесяти различных ритуалах. Стайлз был уверен, что ему не очень то и нужна практика по дрочке, но Дитон всегда был загадочен и таинственен, как тогда, когда чуть не шипел и не плевался ядом, стоило Стайлзу лишь сделать шаг в сторону его баночек. И возможно он просто положил это дилдо для того, чтобы проверить наберётся ли Стилински мужества и расширит ли свои магические опыты.

Вау, а Дитон действительно что-то делал с этим магическим артефактом?

Стайлз погладил яички, лаская, а затем чуть сдвинул крайнюю плоть, осторожно поглаживая головку и охватывая её в кольцо своих пальцев. Это просто великолепно, насколько реалистично этот член тяжелел прямо на глазах.

Магия - удивительная штука!

Стайлз просто был поражен, потому что фаллоимитатор теперь полностью походил на возбужденный член, выросший и окрепший под вниманием и лаской его пальцев. Он захватил крайнюю плоть пальцами, медленно двигая её вверх и вниз, и наблюдая за тем как темнеет кожа и как она краснеет, имитируя возбуждение, это очень реалистично… и Стайлз невольно завёлся сам. Это был просто прекрасный член. И хей, он действительно начал подтекать предъякулянтом?

Стайлз не колеблясь ни секунды, поднёс член ко рту и попробовал языком терпкую каплю, а затем решив попрактиковаться в навыках минета, взял его в рот и постарался сделать это как можно лучше.

*****

Дерек стоял в супермаркете, когда это произошло. Он положил в свою корзину две разных коробки хлопьев, которые бы Кора назвала «такая же» и «аналогичная» по скучному составу из зерно-смеси, когда почувствовал _это_.

Он чувствовал как кто-то тронул… нет, _приласкал_ его яички, поглаживая и дразня невесомыми и нежными прикосновениями его член, но ведь это невозможно, потому, что у него _не было сейчас члена!_

Дерек получил возмущенный взгляд от старой леди, когда пробегая мимо неё со своей корзиной, и, извинившись, бросил коробки с хлопьями обратно на полку, а затем поспешил на стоянку к своему авто.

Дерек в ужасе сидел на сиденье с водительской стороны, а его мозг пытался понять, как он мог чувствовать то, что какая-то рука сжимала сейчас его член, и, святые угодники, это вроде как уже рот?

Дерек уже довольно давно не занимался сексом, так что его тело вполне определённо реагировало на всё происходившее. Так что он чувствовал себя невероятно неловко, на автостоянке где полным полно народу, снующего туда-сюда, в то время как он, сидя в своём автомобиле, получал волшебный минет.

Ох, это рот…он вызывал такие чувства, о боже! Дереку хотелось бы писать сонеты о горячем, влажном и плотно охватывающем чуде, о том ощущении приятного давления, которое он сейчас ощущал. У него и раньше был оральный секс и он мог реально оценить степень умения этого человека (Человека ли? Феи? Магического трюка? Он не мог решить), то как его член медленно исследуют языком, дюйм за дюймом, вылизывая, или пытаются заглотить с разной степенью успеха. Эти попытки выглядели довольно топорно и по-любительски, но при этом так крышесносно, как никогда раньше не было _и ни с кем_.

Дерек задохнулся от облегчения, зная то, что его член твёрд и так глубоко в чьей-то, глотке, что смоги сейчас Дерек, он бы схватил этого человека за волосы и уже спустил ему в рот, но он не может. Единственное, что он может сделать - это принимать то удовольствие, что ему остаётся и это сводит его с ума.

Ощущение рта внезапно пропало и Дерек услышал как заполошно стучит его сердце. Это просто кошмар. Это пытка. Он не желает вновь испытать подобное, оставаясь всего лишь безучастным участником, как сейчас.

Он схватил телефон и вновь набрал номер, желая от всей души, чтобы на том конце Дитон снял трубку.

\- Да?

\- Мой член пропал,- выпалил Дерек.

\- О, - только и произнёс Дитон. Ободряюще, впрочем, как всегда.

\- Фея, которой мы вчера помогали. Это может быть она?

\- Это вполне им по силам, - ответил Дитон, - Ты не мог потревожить руны на земле, когда был у Холма фей?

Дерек попытался вспомнить и ему смутно показалось, что он видел какие-то знаки на земле, куда он наступил перед тем как …

\- Гхм, а если и так?

\- Значит всё верно. Это всего лишь их безобидная магия. Безвредная. Фей забавляет то, что они могут разделить мужчину и его гениталии. Ты пробовал просто приложить его на место?

\- Я же сказал, что он _пропал_ , - зарычал Дерек.

\- О, - снова заметил Дитон и Дерек в отчаянии с силой приложился лбом об руль, - Я полагаю, что феям доставляет особое удовольствие наделять гениталии собственной волей, как будто если бы они были живыми и самостоятельными, а затем наблюдать, как те поддаются соблазнам.

\- Чего?

\- Думай как свой член, Дерек, - лишь посоветовал ему на прощание ветеринар и повесил трубку.

*****

Стайлз был в восторге. Он всегда мечтал о фаллоимитаторе, но слишком смущался, чтобы напрямую пойти и купить его в сексшопе. У него была мысль заказать его по Интернету, но, раз, отец вскрывал всю приходящую в их дом корреспонденцию, и два, эта покупка могла быть просто ему не по карману. Но это… это было лучшим, что случилось с ним за эту неделю.

Он остановился, прекратив сосать, хотя это ему очень нравилось (да и челюсть быстро уставала), в пользу того, чтобы попробовать сделать всё по-настоящему. Стайлза просто прошивало восторгом только от мысли о том, что, блять, в нём будет что-то большее, чем просто его пальцы. Он уже возбудился достаточно для того, чтобы скинуть с себя всю одежду и пару раз передёрнуть свой и без того торчащий член. Он щедро смазал волшебное дилдо смазкой, с восторгом видя как член просто закаменел под его пальцами и какой он прекрасно гладкий и лоснящийся, начиная от поджавшихся яичек до самого кончика.

Стайлз лёг, устраиваясь удобнее, а затем приставил фаллоимитатор к своей дырке, надавив, и медленно ввел, постанывая от того, как плотно вошла головка. Он постарался полностью расслабиться, чтобы протолкнуть его дальше, глубже вовнутрь, когда через его открытое окно в спальню ввалился Дерек Хейл и упал на пол, замерев.

Стайлз был слишком шокирован его появлением и со страху запихнул в себя почти всё дилдо, не смотря на кольнувший болью дискомфорт.

Практически пунцовый Дерек продолжал лежать на полу и тяжело дышать, хотя Стайлз вообще никогда не видел, чтобы раньше его так плющило, даже в самом кровавом бою.

Спустя мгновение Стайлз очнулся и дёрнул на себя покрывало, возмущенно выкрикнув:

\- Какого хуя?

Дерек с трудом шевелился, явно борясь с самим собой, и пот каплями стекал по его вискам и лбу.

\- Стайлз, - простонал он, - вынь его…

Стайлз, смутившись, нечаянно сжался вокруг дилдо и Дерек тут же издал странный звук, нечто среднее между выдохом и скулежом.

\- Нет, это моё дилдо, и если тебе так приспичило, то иди и поищи себе другое, - ответил Стайлз.

\- Это не дилдо, - почти прошептал Дерек.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Стайлз, - это гораздо лучше. Это самый прекрасный и волшебный подарок, который я когда-либо получал, и теперь, если не возражаешь, я прошу тебя уйти, чтобы я продолжил ебаться с ним.

Дерек пристально посмотрел на Стайлза широко распахнувшимися от удивления глазами.

Хотя это не было таким уж и странным. На всём протяжении их взаимоотношений Стайлз всегда был несгибаем в плане упрямства. И уж если он хотел перейти от фантазий о Дереке к воплощению в реальность и манипуляциям, то как бы иначе он это сделал, как не здесь, в своей комнате, голым и возбуждённым.

Стайлз посмотрел на него, а затем с видимой небрежностью пожал плечами.

\- Хорошо, оставайся, если хочешь, - при этом он вновь принялся то насаживаться на дилдо, то вынимать его, задав свой собственный ритм. Дерек же застыл у подножия его кровати, не сводя странно напряженного взгляда с его лица, как будто он…

\- Стайлз, - вновь произнёс Дерек с придыханием, - это мой член.

\- Что? – Стайлз шумно хватал ртом воздух, потому, что он, блядь, действительно не понимал сейчас ничего, ведь этот волшебный член, _похуй на всё_ , только что надавил по простате, и это было, _охуеть_ как прекрасно…

\- Пожалуйста, только не…ты же не хочешь, чтобы я … бляяя…

Член внутри него на секунду закаменел, а потом странно дёрнулся. В то время как Стайлз с удивлением смотрел на вскрикнувшего Дерека, неожиданно потерявшего равновесие и кулем свалившегося ему на ноги, а сейчас пытавшегося отдышаться.

\- Дерек, - переспросил Стайлз, - ты чего?

И тут до него дошло, что внутри него член как-то странно пульсирует, и становится мокровато, да и вообще как будто он…

\- _Это мой член_ ,- повторил Дерек и до Стайлза начал доходить смысл сказанного. Стайлз вытащил его очень осторожно и медленно, и тот действительно уже опал, и был в сперме. Кроме того Стайлз почувствовал как теперь сперма вытекает и из него.

\- О. Мой. Бог, - выдохнул Стайлз.

Дерек продолжил смотреть на него и выглядел совершенно разбитым. Его зрачки были настолько расширены, что глаза выглядели практически чёрными, лишь с тонкими зелёными ободками по краю. И Дерек дрожал.

« _Я только что кончил Дерека,_ \- остолбенело подумал Стайлз, - _Ох, блять, да он теперь точно уроет меня!_ »

\- Э-э-э, мне так жаль, прости меня, - сказал Стайлз, осторожно протянув Дереку его член.

Дерек взял его и расстегнул джинсы, приспуская. Стайлз смог увидеть абсолютно ровную кожу, где должно было находиться члену, а потом Дерек нерешительно поднёс его к положенному природой месту. Мгновенно полыхнуло синим, или это просто Сталз сморгнул, и пропустил момент, когда член прирос, но сейчас всё выглядело так, как будто никогда Дерек и его член вообще не разлучались.

Стайлз понял, что он слишком долго пялится, и отвёл взгляд.

\- Всё отлично, Стайлз, - ответил ему Дерек.

\- Нет, не отлично, - виновато понурился Стайлз, - если бы я знал, что это был твой, я бы не…

\- Я сказал, что всё в норме, - повторил Дерек и посмотрел на Стайлза, всё ещё голого и почти прикрытого покрывалом, соскользнувшим с его бёдер. - Ты всё ещё… хочешь меня?- спросил он немного застенчиво, взмахнув рукой в сторону возбужденно стоящего члена Стайлза.

\- Ох, - удивлённо сморгнул Стайлз в то время как его член нетерпеливо дернулся, - конечно.

Дерек потянулся, подползая, и опустился между разведённых ног Стайлза и тот едва успел полюбоваться на его скулы, которые сейчас были так близко, когда Дерек нырнул вниз и обхватил губами его член. У Стайлза от ощущений теплой упругой влажности голова пошла кругом, а мозг попытался сложить образ Дерека и то, как тот _сосёт его член_ , напрягая губы вокруг головки, а затем двигаясь вверх и вниз по стволу, как Дерек поглаживал руками основание, и это сводило с ума ровно как и взгляд потемневших зелёных глаз, смотрящих на него с ожиданием.

Языком Дерек провёл вдоль всего ствола, а затем обвёл головку, заставляя Стайлза на мгновение задохнуться от ощущений, а пальцами помассировал яички. А затем скользнул ниже, вбирая их в рот и выпуская с абсолютно пошлым _хлюпающим_ звуком.

\- Стайлз? – спросил он неуверенно, склоняясь практически к лицу Стилински с вопросом во взгляде.

\- Да, да, да, - прошептал Стайлз и схватил Дерека за рубашку, притягивая к себе до соприкосновения губ, и Дерек поцеловал его, вылизывая этот притягательный рот. Стайлз почувствовал собственный вкус, немного солёный, но он никогда не делал так раньше. И только одно это осознание показалось настолько развратным, как и невероятно захватывающим.

Дерек застонал в поцелуй, переходя на глухое рычание, которое прокатилось дрожью удовольствия по телу Стайлза, прижавшегося к его груди. Стайлз нырнул рукой под майку Дерека, оглаживая и ощупывая ладонью его потрясающий пресс. Через мгновение Стайлз понял, что смотреть на него не менее приятно, когда Дерек разорвал их поцелуй для того, чтобы снять и рубашку и майку. Стайлз представлял себе это так много раз, что теперь, когда настоящий Дерек сидел между его ног и стягивал с себя майку, не мог оторваться от зрелища, буквально пожирая Хейла голодным взглядом.

Дерек подарил ему ещё один горячий поцелуй, прежде чем вновь вернуться к члену Стайлза и в этот раз Стайлз заглушил свой крик ребром ладони, потому, что Дерек заглатывал его глубоко, практически задевая носом волосы в паху Стайлза. Стайлз чувствовал как упирается в стенку горла Дерека, а затем в его мозгу что-то замкнуло, и всё, что ему оставалось, это уплывать на волнах удовольствия теряясь в ощущениях, _ох, боже, что ты делаешь своим языком_ , ласкающими руками, гладящими по внутренней стороне бедра всё выше и выше, а затем большим пальцем, кружащим практически по краю припухшей раскрытой дырки, влажной от смазки и спермы Дерека, и этого сейчас слишком много на одного Стайлза.

Довольное рычание сорвалось с губ Дерека, пробивая член Стайлза вибрацией, а затем Дерек пропихнул пальцы внутрь, и Стайлз _охнул_ , сжимаясь на них, желая быть заполненным. Дерек неумолим. Его пальцы и его рот двигались в унисон, вверх и вниз по стволу, сменяя темп с медленного на чертовски быстрый и обратно. И Стайлз просто терялся в реальности, ничего не воспринимая вокруг. Была только влажная теплота рта Дерека и его пальцы, скользящие в нём в сладком, мучительном темпе. Бессмысленные звуки безостановочно срывались с губ Стайлза, и среди них чаще всего слышалось _ох_ , и _пожалуйста_ , и _Дерек_ , и _больше_ … Когда, наконец, Стайлз уже больше не в состоянии был вынести ни малейшего прикосновения, оглушающая и обжигающая война удовольствия прокатилась по его телу, подкидывая бёдра вверх, но Дерек держал крепко и это заставляло каждый нерв в теле стонать от переполняющих чувств и ощущений.

Дерек держал его крепко, и когда Стайлз кончил, то он не отстранился, позволяя излиться себе в рот, а затем проглотил всё до последней капли и с довольной улыбкой облизнулся.

Стайлз всё ещё пытался отдышаться, упав спиной на кровать, когда Дерек наклонился над ним и коснулся его губ неуверенным поцелуем, а затем отстранился прежде, чем Стайлз смог ответить.

\- Тебе понравилось? – спросил Дерек немного нервно, - Я имею в виду … мы ещё не вместе … но ты смог мне…и я хотел тебе тоже доставить удовольствие.

\- Всё было зашибись как ахуенно, - ответил Стайлз, ещё не придя в себя от оглушительного оргазма.

\- Значит супер, - согласился Дерек и снова улыбнулся. Дерек не часто улыбался, тем более Стайлзу. Это было очень приятно.

\- Йоу, ты же понял, что это была не разовая акция? - выдал Стайлз, усмехаясь. – Я имею в виду себя и тебя. Нас. Ты мне очень нравишься. Я просто никогда не… я думал, что у меня не было шансов, ну, и я никогда не думал, что ты мог бы быть со мной.

Дерек фыркнул, но его улыбка никуда не делась, в то время как тело расслабилось. Он даже лёг на Стайлза, укладываясь головой на его бедро.

\- Мой член, как только ожил и зажил собственной жизнью, сразу же рванул к тебе. Как ты думаешь, что это значит?

\- Просто то, что у тебя встаёт на меня, ещё не значит…

\- За-а-аткнись, - протянул Дерек и по-деловому заткнул Стайлза поцелуем, но уже отнюдь не робким, а решительным, утверждающим своё право, и Стайлз почувствовал как тонет в переполняющих его эмоциях.

Но ненадолго, потому, что Дерек оторвался от его губ и прошептал:

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

Дерек позволил Стайлзу утянуть себя под покрывало, и они лежали рядышком, в обнимку, в то время как рука Дерека лениво выписывала круги по груди Стайлза.

\- До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты принял мой член за волшебное дилдо, - через несколько минут нарушил Дерек повисшую в комнате уютную тишину. В его словах звучало не только неверие, но и то, что тот до сих пор не смог привыкнуть к выходкам Стайлза.

\- Что? Он был на кровати среди вещей от Дитона для сбора «эссенций»! Это было вполне логичным решением, - парировал Стайлз.

\- Зачем Дитону давать тебе волшебный фаллоимитатор? – Дерек был невозмутим.

\- Я не знаю, умолкни,- ответил Стайлз, заливаясь румянцем, - ты должен быть счастлив, что я принял его за дилдо, иначе бы я в себя его не засунул. Если бы я знал, что это твой член, я бы… - Стайлз задумался, что бы он тогда сделал. Поставил на полочку и смахивал пыль. Нет, на пьедестал. И возвёл бы храм, да. Кто знает.

Дерек зарылся носом в волосы на затылке Стайлза и шумно выдохнул, опаляя горячим дыханием ухо. А затем хрипло прошептал:

\- Хочешь попробовать снова, теперь, когда он вернулся ко мне? Готов ко второму раунду?

Стайлз обернулся и утянул Дерека в новый поцелуй.

\- Абсо- блять–лютно.


End file.
